


The Story

by abunchofatoms



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hosiewritings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abunchofatoms/pseuds/abunchofatoms
Summary: A tale about Love.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	The Story

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.  
> I swear that, when I started writing this, I was thinking of a happy ending.  
> sorry.  
> English isn't my first Language but I think you'll realize that soon enough.

"Tell me the story!"

The woman feigned a groan at the little girl's request. As she jumped up on the couch and settled next to her, she gave her an affectionate smile. The heat emanating from the fireplace comforting them both in the cold, city winter night.

"Again? Aren't you sick of it?"

"Nope"

Of course she wasn't. It was her favourite story and she would freely admit that she loved to tell it as much as she loved to hear it. However, the quaint old-fashioned clock hanging on the wall clearly indicated that it was way past the child's bedtime. Sensing her hesitation, the little girl made with the puppy-dog eyes to send her over the edge.

"Fine" she sighed in defeat, "I'll tell you the story one more time. But it's the last for tonight okay"

"Okay!"

She shifted into a comfortable, attentive position as she started to tell the story they both loved so much.

_In a bustling city, there lives an extraordinary woman like no other. She's amazing and can do remarkable things humans like us can't even begin to imagine. She has powers that allow her to rescuing those who find themselves in danger. Over the years, her good deeds and powers have turned her into a heroine – a superheroine. And they call her The Tribrid._

"The Tribrid is so cool!"

"I think she's overrated," the woman smirked, "I could probably kick her butt"

"Yeah right! No one can beat her. She's unstoppable!"

The woman smiled and continued her story.

_The Tribrid we all know is confident, reliant and strong but that wasn't always the case. When the tribrid was just a young, she was kind of awkward, emotional and vulnerable, like all teenagers. People may think that She's all powerful, but the story of her experiences with love and family proves that she goes through normal trials and tribulations like we do, and sometimes, she's just as human as we are._

_It began with her best friend. She was a witch, and they met in the Tribrid’s school. Perhaps fittingly, she was our young heroine's first crush…but she wasn't her first love. There was no doubt that she cared for her a lot, but they were just friends. But for the witch, it was a different story. There was no other she was more in love with and she would have done anything for the young Tribrid to reciprocate her feelings. She however, was too busy to notice this because she was too caught up with somebody else._

The woman stopped for a moment. She raised an amused brow at the child's expression of distaste.

"Not a Phoenix fan?"

"He's okay," the little girl murmured and motioned for her to carry on.

_Well the young Tribrid was. The phoenix was her whole world. For years she was in love with him, but her constant need to save the day formed not just bumps but mountains in their relationship. But when they were together, the Witch became upset. She was still very much in love with her…but at the end of the day, all she wanted was for her to be happy and it was clear that being with the Phoenix made her the happiest woman alive. With a boyfriend, the Witch decided that all the young Tribrid needed to make her life complete was a best friend with no hidden agenda. From then on, she decided she would have to forget her feelings for her and focus on trying to play that role in her life._

_After that, times went well for our heroine. Sure, her tendency to attract danger, drama and near-death experiences was slightly above average, but her grades were good, her home and love-life were fantastic and she couldn't have asked for a better best friend. When they moved for their college years, even though by then they didn't hang out as often as they use to, their bond hadn't waned._

_Of course she and the Phoenix were happy together, until the young Tribrid become a full tribrid. Where the Witch had been shocked but then understanding, The Phoenix had been shocked and only remained shocked after. He clearly found it difficult to accept the Tribrid, because from then on, instead of his smile being a genuine display of the happiness he felt when he was with her, it became a false expression to veil the awkwardness and fear he felt when she was around. She scared him._

"Oh no," the child breathed. She always felt sorry for the Phoenix and the Tribrid.

The woman smiled sadly.

_And it was the reaction the Tribrid had feared. She tried to ignore it at first; she tried to ignore the way he would flinch when she hugged him, and the way his eyes would never meet hers. He tried to do the same, acting as though the tribrid’s new part didn't affect his love for her. This charade went on for months until finally, the Phoenix couldn't do it anymore. He felt as though she just wasn't the same person he fell in love with back in school. And so, he braved himself and told her that maybe, it was for the best they didn't see each other anymore._

_The Phoenix moved to a place far away not long after, to pursue a more normal existence. The Tribrid was so heartbroken. In an attempt to forget him, our heroine kept herself busy by studying harder, saving the world a bit more and resuming her normal relationship with the Witch. Without a boyfriend to consume her free time, she and the Witch got to hang out again. But things had changed. The Witch wasn't around as much as she uses to be, and although College Witch was just as nice, fun and vivacious as High School Witch, she was somehow different. She was a lot cleverer, confident. She had lost all the baby-fat, and her features had become more matured and defined. The Young Tribrid realized she had missed her best friend's transition into womanhood…but it wasn't just the passage of time that contributed to the Witch's change. While she'd been working on her relationship with the Phoenix, the Witch had met someone._

The child clapped in excitement, the flames from the fireplace dancing in her eyes that sparkled in anticipation. It made the woman laugh as she ruffled her audience's hair.

"Is it the Wolf?" she asked, eager for her favourite character.

"Yeah, yeah," the woman replied, jokingly rolling her eyes.

 _The Wolf. A paranormal hotshot in a leather jacket with a vintage ride. Apparently she and The Witch had met on campus, when she and her brother came looking for a new start. She and this girl had been dating for several months, which was an utter shock to the young Tribrid. The Witch told her that they rendezvoused out-of-town often, but mostly kept in contact via phone because of the Wolf's travels. It explained why the Witch was never around anymore and why the Tribrid hadn't seen the girl before. The day she finally met her was the day the Wolf decided to leave her wandering lifestyle behind, to stay in and be with the Witch. The Tribrid didn’t like this one bit. The Wolf was_ not _the type of girl she wanted her best friend to be with. The Witch was supposed to be with someone gentle, sensitive and not so…bad-ass. Am I allowed to say bad-ass? Don't tell your mom I said bad-ass._

"The story," the child reminded her storyteller firmly, with a giggle at her rambling.

"Oh, right."

_Well, the more time our heroine spent with the couple, the more she realized that maybe they weren't such a bad match. The Wolf's self-assured personality both rivalled and complimented the Witch's; her clever mind and extravagant vision put together with the Witch savvy and fervour put the world at their feet. The Tribrid began to see that if anyone could take care of the Witch, it would be the Wolf. But, this wasn't the only thing she began to see. With The Wolf around, the opportunity to spend time alone with the Witch was hard to come by so when it did, the Tribrid appreciated every moment of it. She began to notice things about her she hadn't noticed before, like how uniquely candid her smile was, or how her world just seemed so much calmer and in perspective when she was around. It wasn't long before it got to a point where she couldn't stop thinking about her. She began to see that maybe; she was falling in love with her best friend._

"Finally," the little girl huffed.

"Finally," the woman echoed, a distant look in her eyes.

_With this new revelation, she devised a plan. It was their final break of their final year in college and in a moment of honesty and desperation, she asked the Witch to spend the holiday with her. She didn't make her newfound feelings for her a secret, telling her her exact intention to take the time as an opportunity to see if their relationship could transcend friendship. The Witch became mad and conflicted. She loved her best friend, but her life had stopped revolving around her a long time ago. Then, she told her that the Wolf had proposed. She was to be married after graduation and for the second time in her life, the Tribrid felt her world fall apart. However, the Wolf did the unexpected and encouraged the Witch to go. She told her she didn't want to deny her the chance of finally figuring out who could truly make her happy._

"The Wolf is so cool!" the child exclaimed, a big, proud grin on her face.

"I thought you said the Tribrid was cool?"

"Yeah but the Wolf is cooler!"

With a wry smile, the woman continued.

_After making the Wolf promise she'd be there waiting when she got back, the Witch reluctantly agreed to the Tribrid's proposition. She took her back to home. They talked, had picnics, shared laughs just like the old times. And that's when the Tribrid knew she had made a grave mistake when she chose to pursue the Phoenix all those years ago. She realized that the person she should have given all her attention to was not the one who gave her butterflies, but the one who made her feel comfortable. She wondered why she hadn't seen it before; why she hadn't taken notice of The Witch until she was with someone else. All she knew was that she was thankful she was getting a second chance with her but before she knew it, the break was over and they were going back to College._

_When they arrived, the Wolf was there keeping her promise, waiting for them, leaning against her big black shiny car. In that moment, the Tribrid knew that her best friend had to make her choice right then and there. So, she stood in front of her, took her hands in hers and asked her one simple question._

A door slammed shut, and a familiar voice filled the house, preventing the woman from continuing any further.

"Hello," the voice drawled so sweetly it was almost like a song, "Where are you guys?"

"Mommy!" the little girl squealed, jumping from the couch and running to give her mother a big hug as she appeared in the doorway. The woman met her child, their identical beautiful eyes shining with love. The woman watched the scene play out, her gaze warm and her smile broad, unable to think of a better view than the two most important people in her life safe and sound.

"What's with that look on your face?" the mother asked, eye them both suspiciously, "You two were up to something weren't you."

The woman held up her hands to protest her innocence, but the little girl betrayed her when she suddenly remembered the story.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, wriggling out of her mother's grasp, "What happens next? What does the Tribrid asks the Witch?"

The woman's stare shifted from the little girl to the mother, and her smile slowly thinned. Looking into the woman's eyes, she recited her favourite part of the story.

"the Tribrid asked the Witch who she wanted to be with. She looked into the Tribrid's eyes and said, _'You. I love you and no other'_. They got married, and lived happily ever after"

"Yay! I knew it! Did you hear that Mama?"

"Yeah I heard sweetie," the woman said lovingly, planting a kiss on her daughter's forehead, "Hey, Mom wants to see you in the kitchen. She bought you a present"

"Yay!"

With a final cheer the child disappeared, running to greet her other mother and leaving the two adults alone.

"Thanks for looking after her. I'm a bit amazed you had the time"

"Anything for her. She's a great kid"

"Listen… "

"Yeah, I know, I know," she interrupted, turning away, "But she wanted me to tell her the story. She likes it, and besides, she hasn't even worked it out yet"

"But what happens when she does? What happens when she realizes the names and puts two and two together? She's smart you know. It’s all in the genes"

"Mostly from the other mother's side then"

Her soft laughter was like music to her ears as her joke earned her a playful smack in the arm. They shared a comfortable silence, until she made a move for the door. She grabbed her hand and prompted her to stop.

"Seriously," the woman said, her eyes blazing with gravity, "She's bound to figure it out"

"So I'll change the names"

"No… No. It's not about that. She's my child and I don't want her growing up believing in – "

"In what happy endings? She's just a kid."

"But she's my kid. And she has to know that sometimes, when you let something pass you by, it might not come back and you just have to deal with that"

"I know. I just…"

"I just want her to know that things don't always turn out the way you want them to. That's just the way things are…just the way life is. You make choices and sometimes you're right, sometimes you're wrong. Not every story can have a happy ending."

" **This isn’t the happiness you wished for?** You got a happy ending," the woman stated. Her tone was a mixture of resentment and lament.

"But the story isn't about me. It’s about the Tribrid" the woman replied with a small sigh, "I'm not asking you to stop telling it to her. I know how much that story means to both of you, but just tell her the proper ending. Please?"

After a moment of speculation, the woman ran a hand through her hair and turned her back on her. She walked to the front door and took her coat off the hanger, silently putting it on to ready herself for the chill outside.

"Okay," she said, "I will. I'll tell her next time. But you know, even with who the Witch really chose, it’s still a happy ending for the Tribrid"

"Of course it is," the woman said soothingly, "Or at least it will be. Because she'll find someone else…someone better for her and someone she can share all of herself with"

"Maybe. Even if she doesn't, it doesn't matter. Her happy ending is that the Witch got hers"

The woman's eyes widened as she realized the significance of what she had just said. After a short moment of silence, she replied, smiling sadly with eyes full of love, hope and pity for her.

"That's one hell of a thing to say, Hope"

The woman looked over her shoulder and gave her best friend a thin smile before opening the door and stepping out into the cold.

“Goodbye, Josie”


End file.
